Neighbors
by laura.es10
Summary: Serena has a perfect life. A nice boyfriend, her bf and her friends are around her. But what happens when this guy, Dan, becomes her neighbor?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at this, so maybe there are some mistakes. And also I'm not an english expert so maybe there are some grammar mistakes. Anyway, let me know what you think! **

* * *

Serena arrived from school really tired. She had the typical day, but in Gym class she did more training than her classmates because, well, his teacher hated her. So she just wanted to get into her house and rest. But when she was arriving to her front door she saw that a new neighbor had arrived. Their last neighbors were practically strangers to her, because the couple - a doctor and a lawyer - were always working. Serena only saw them a couple of times and their relationship was non-existent. So when she saw new people coming into the building she didn't really cared. She entered the house, kissed her mom and entered her room. She started to change channels on the TV when Lily knocked her door. "Serena, come here please" When she entered the living room there were three new faces. Actually two new faces. First there was this guy, who had this rock star style, but was old. So she figured he was the father of the two kids. A 12 or 13 girl was sitting right next to him, she had blond and straight hair and a really angelic face. She seemed sweet. But then there was this guy standing up. Brown hair and eyes, beautiful chocolate eyes - she thought - tall and handsome, with a mysterious and interesting face, but with an arrogant look. _'Where have I seen this guy..?_' "Serena, may I introduce you to our new neighbors." Lily said. "I'm Rufus Humphrey, this is my daughter Jenny and my son Dan". _'Got it, this guy is from St. Jude'_

Serena smiled at Rufus, and Jenny smiled back at her and waved. She was right, this girl was sweet. But when she was introduced to Dan he gave her an indifferent look. The guy was actually pretty hot, but it seemed like he was cocky. She did not pay attention to him. Rufus started to talk about how hard was the moving and how the weather did not help them. The topic was getting really boring so she sat next to Jenny and started to talk to her. She was really nice with Serena,and she seemed happy but also expectant. Jenny told her that she also was going to study in Constance, because her father finally had the money for entering both of them in private schools, and obviously to move into building. They chatted for about one hour, and when Jenny called his brother to join the conversation he just ignored her and continued to play with his iPhone. "Well, being nice is not a family gene" Jenny laughed "You have to give him some time. Sometimes he acts really weird when he meets new people." And in that moment Lily had the idea to put on a party for the Humphrey's."To get all the neighbors to know you." "C'mon, Ms. van der Woodsen,it isn't necessary" Rufus said "We are not the party type, well at least not me." "Please, call me Lily, and really, it's not a big deal. It will be very small, and you will actually enjoy meeting other people besides us on the building" The little girl seemed really excited about the idea, and when she was about to ask her new neighbor about everything Serena received a text from Blair.

_What are you doing? Come, we have to get ready for the party. xx - B_

Serena excused herself and went straight into the elevator, noticing that the guy stopped typing his cellphone, looked at her and gave her a little smile. 'Weird.' she thought. She arrived, searched her bf and when she found her she hugged Blair. They went upstairs and started picking out some clothes for the party.

"Sooooo, how are things with Nate, S?" "Pretty good. I really like him B, he is a gentleman. He is really sweet with me, I really like that. But -"  
"No, Serena, please not the but part. He is perfect for you!"  
"Maybe that's the thing. He is too perfect for me."  
"C'mon S, first they were no perfect guys and then there is a too perfect guy for you?"  
"I know. Maybe I'm overeating. But I don't know, maybe behind all that perfection he is hiding something and -"  
"Hey, you are over thinking S, he is a good guy, or so it seems. Give him a chance. Besides, I can tell when you like a guy. You really like him. Go for him, you go girl!" They both started to laugh really hard. "You go girl? Maybe is better if we start to dress ourselves."

While they were trying outfits and putting on some makeup, Serena remembered her new neighbour.

"B, can you remember a guy called Dan Humphrey? I know that he attends to St. Jude but, I mean, do you know something about him?" "Humphrey? Why are you asking for him? That name only means girl trouble. Don't tell me you also like him."  
"No no no, of course not. First of all, two seconds ago I told you that I like Nate!" They both laughed "But seriously, he's my new neighbour. My mom just introduced me him an his family, and he seemed really rude. I remember him but I don't exactly know him. And what do you mean about girl trouble?"  
"Humphrey equals womanizer. He is a party guy, and of course every girl in Constance love it. I don't know, he seems a bit distant and strange, but he has this weird effect on girls." "He seems too arrogant. Lucky he is not your neighbor. But anyway .."

They continued talking and talking until they were ready to go. The party was in the Palace. Chuck and Nate picked Serena and Blair in the limo, and they all were having a blast.

The party was wild, as always. Chuck and Blair sometimes doing inappropriate things, alcohol and cigarettes everywhere. But Nate and Serena were together all the time. She felt really good with him. He was really perfect: Blue eyes, blonde hair, beautiful smile and also he had a sexy body. And besides that he was a real gentleman to Serena.  
When he touched her waist she started to feel butterflies in her stomach, this was just too good._ 'Too good to be truth? No, c'mon Serena, remember what B said'_ His eyes were perfect, his smile, everything. They stopped dancing and Nate offered Serena a drink, she smiled and accepted, waiting for him in a table. When he was bringing them back he tripped with another guy. "Sorry man" Nate pushed him "You ruined my shoes. Great. Be careful next time." Serena sometimes hated Nate's attitude. But when Serena walked to see who was the other man, she was surprised.

_'Dan Humphrey'_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is really short, but next chapter will be longer, I promise. Remember that english is not my native language, so I apologize for some mistakes. Please, review and follow! :)**

* * *

"Let it go, Nate, he's not worth it." Nate looked at him a little angry, but when Serena came he knew he had to calm down. He was about to get Serena, he had to focus on her. The other guy wasn't going to give up, but he decided to step back and took her again to the dance floor. Sometimes he was a bit impulsive. If Serena wasn't there, that guy would be screwed. Not only for the drink.

"Saved by the bell, Humphrey" he looked at Dan with anger. Dan smiled. _'Such an hypocrite'_ Nate thought. You could cut the tension with a knife.

But he took Serena by the hand and took her hip, and started to dance with her. In two minutes a lot of things had happened. This guy was already mysterious, but the fact that Nate had reacted like that was strange. Surely he did not reacted just for the drink. _'Who are you, Humphrey?' _Serena thought. So while she was dancing with Nate, Serena looked at him, trying to figure something about him. But the only thing she could find was Blair's theory. Dan was with a girl, and he was already making out with her. He was the definition of womanizer, as Blair said. This guy was already touching her, and it looked like they had just met. _'Urgh, get a room.'_

Instead of keeping watching this new guy, she decided to focus on the man who was holding her waist, and was making her shiver. Her date, the ideal guy. They stayed dancing all night, just dancing, not talking too much, just enjoying the moment, listening to the songs and closing her eyes. Nothing could change that moment.

"You look beautiful tonight, Serena. You always look beautiful."

Serena blushed. Nate stopped and started to play with her hair, and then smiled. He was really close, she could feel his breath and smell his cologne. She knew this was the moment, it was perfect. He was perfect. He finally leaned against her, and brushed his lips against hers. It felt good. Just good. But it felt right. In one way or another, she was expecting this. He was the perfect St. Jude's boy, and she was the perfect Constance girl. Everyone expected this from them. They were like the king and queen of the prom, every girl wanted to look like her and every guy wanted to be him. They were in a fairy tale. But was she asking too much if she expected a bit more of excitement? Not the typical highschool story of the popular couple? Maybe she was. So she kissed him back, and she felt good.

"I really like you S"

"Me too Nate"

She meant it. She really really liked Nate. Just liked, because she liked the moment. She wanted to love the moment, but she didn't. She needed some time. But she did had strong feelings for him, so she grabbed his neck and continued dancing with him. And just when that night was going perfect, the moment that she was waiting 2 days ago, she saw - again - Dan staring at her, while the drunk girl in his arms was kissing his neck. _'Not again.'_ He just winked and then smiled at her, the same way he smiled when she left the apartment. _'Gross'_, Serena thought, and then she kissed Nate again, making sure Dan was seeing.

* * *

Next days were pretty normal. She was going to school, hanging out with her friends, especially Blair and Nate. She sometimes hanged out with Jenny when they where heading home, they talked and laughed. But she had not seen Jenny's brother in a while. Serena thought about getting some information about his neighbor from the little girl, but it just did not feel right. If Jenny started to ask about Eric she would feel awkward. So she decided to avoid the topic. She occasionally saw Dan in school, always with a different girl, or when he was with no girl he was alone, or with his only guy friend, James. But besides that, Serena never saw Dan. Maybe it was better like that. She was curious about him since the party, but he was not that relevant.

On the other hand, things with Nate were getting pretty serious. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend. They had a label. He was a very nice boyfriend, always waited for her in school, taking her to nice restaurants, being always a gentleman. But he never took her to the movies, or to a cool bar, because he tought that was for normal people with no money. _'Maybe I'm asking for too much'._ Although some little things really annoyed her, she was feeling good with Nate. She really liked her, he make her feel special and protected. She was finally having a normal relationship with the perfect boyfriend.

One afternoon Serena and Nate were heading back from school to Serena's apartment. He was kissing her, while she was laughing between kisses. She just felt so right. _'Right, not happy'._ No. She felt happy. She had to think about it twice, but she was_ kind of_ happy. _'Maybe if I give it some time, I could be happy. Nate is everything a girl can wish for'._ They stopped at Serena's front door, and continued kissing and laughing.

"I like you so much, S. You're just too beautiful"

"You too, Natie. I like you, and everything about you and me."

She was smiling, genuinely smiling at him. He was so sweet with her. She giggled and gave little kisses to him. They stayed like that for a while, but she heard the other door opened. She thought it was Rufus, so she separated from Nate, but oh lord, destiny was playing dirty. It was Dan. _'Of course'_.

"Just keep going. Don't want to break the lovely couple" Dan said, with a little sarcasm on his voice. Nate remembered him, and he stepped forward, but Serena put her hand on his chest.

"Dan Humphrey. What's bringing you here? Don't you have some bitches to take care of?"

"Going to meet them. Your bitch is not available."

"Who do you think you are?" And just when Nate was about to kick his ass Rufus appeared. Serena stopped him again, she did not want Nate to cause a scene. Not in her house.

"Remember Nate, he's not worth it." she murmured as she looked straight into Dan's eyes.

"Hey Serena, how are you? Looks like you guys are getting along."

"Yeah, Mr. Humphrey. Your son is full of surprises." Serena said

"And who is this guy?" he said, looking at Nate "Nice to meet you, Rufus Humphrey."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Humphrey. Better get going S, I have too much to do and I can't focus on small things."

"No, please, stay with your girlfriend. Don't want to ruin the good vibe here. Anyway, we are leaving. Always nice to see you, Nathaniel. Serena." Dan said, and then Rufus continued as they walked away

"See you guys later, say hi to your mom and brother Serena. Hope to see you soon Nate."

This guy was an asshole. But, of course, the final touch was missing. Before the elevator closed, Dan gave the same smile and wink to Serena. It was starting to get annoying.

"You know this guy, right?" Serena said.

"We had a trouble earlier. Guys problems, don't pay attention to it. He is an ass. But, what was he doing here in the building?"

"He is my neighbour, Nate. My new neighbour."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I didn't know him. I didn't know you knew him."

"Anyway, be careful with this guy. Try to avoid him. He is troubled. Trust me, I only want to protect you."

He's troubled? Why did Nate know him, and why was he troubled? Of course he was rude and arrogant, but she was curious about him.

Anyway, Serena had to see him again. The welcome party to the new neighbours was next monday. _'This is going to be fun'_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I last updated. Please review, thank you :)))**

* * *

"Let her in mom"

It was the welcome party day. One week ago this party would had meant anything to her. Probably after about an hour of being there she would have called Blair to get her out because she was dying of boredom. But after last week's events she was looking forward to it. Who exactly was Dan Humphrey? Why was he such an ass? If Nate had not said that the boy was troubled, she would have thought that was because it was part of his nature. But what Nate said was really strange. Does he have a difficult family to deal with, just like her? Does he have a troubled past? Besides, why did her boyfriend and her neighbour hated each other? Was it because something happened in St. Jude, or was it something else? Too many questions and no answers yet.

A lot of things did not match. His sister and his dad were really nice, actually they were the nicest people on the building, probably because they did not live their entire life on the UES. So it was not a family issue, at least he was adopted or something. Or maybe this boy hated the UES because he was born and raised in Brooklyn?. But then again something didn't fit. He has attended St. Jude like forever, even if she did not notice him the other girls did. And apparently boys too, according to Nate's behaviour around him. Even Blair knew him, so he wasn't exactly the underdog kid on school, he was the bad boy. So, why was he so... Dan?

Wait a minute, why was she thinking about him so much? She was intrigued, but that was it. Or was it? Why did she feel like opening his mind and see what thoughts he has. She was paying too much attention to him. Eventually they were going to talk. They were neighbours. But he was special.  
Bad special, but he was still special. And even though he called her a bitch (probably because he wanted to annoy Nate) he kept smiling at her. Why? Did he liked her? _'No, he doesn't like me. He can't be even attracted to me. I mean, he -'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a really happy voice.

"Serena, I'm sooo excited. Can't wait to see all the dresses, and try them on. By the way, thank you for borrowing one of your dresses, and also to offered to advice me."

Serena smiled "It's nothing, Jenny, don't worry. But first you need to calm down. Remember,it's only a party. But I know you are excited, be chill. C'mon, let me show you the closet." While Jenny opened the closet, only to see the most beautiful dresses in the entire world, Serena got a text.

Sure you don't want me to go there? That ass could be in that party. - N

I'm sure natie. Don't worry, I got this covered. xx - S

On the last few days, Serena was always with Nate. He was her boyfriend. But if Nate attended that party, then she couldn't know more about Dan. The last time the two of them met it didn't turned up so well. They had issues going on. So she decided not calling him for the party. It was nothing.

She said that it was a more intimate party and her mother did not want drama. And also she liked Nate and they were dating, so she expected him to trust her. And so he did, after half hour of discussing why he had to be there, to protect her, blah blah blah. If something happened her mother was in the same apartment. Nothing could have go wrong. So she was going to be alone when dan arrived, no Nate, not anyone.

But one last thing was missing, a really important one. Was Dan going to the party? Because even if this was Humphrey's welcome party he wasn't exactly the most polite person in the world, and there was this huge possibility that he was going to stay in their apartment playing video games. But she wanted him to go, and she wanted to know. She promised herself not to talk about him in front of Jenny, but this was an innocent question, it was normal. So when Jenny tried her first dress Serena started to talk.

"So, is your brother coming?"

"I don't really know. He doesn't like this kind of parties. But my father has been really insistent about coming. He keeps repeating that you and your mother have been like the best, so we think Dan should come. You guys have been really nice to us" _'Thank you Rufus'_

"Yeah, we really like you guys. You also have been kind to us. Our last neighbours were rude. Well, I didn't even know if they were because I never saw them. So you guys are a good change." They both smiled "But you should convince Dan to come. I know we did not have the best start, but I really would like to know him better. He seems like a nice kid under his not-so-polite shell."

"I know. He is shy with people that really make him nervous, and his way of protecting himself is with sarcasm and irony. Maybe you make him nervous, who knows?"

"So I make him nervous? Now he must come. Humphrey has a weakness. I am his weakness." _'What did I just said?'_ She was talking without thinking twice.

"What about Nate?" Jenny said. Serena was confused, but she knew what she meant.

"What about him? " Serena responded. Jenny just smiled and walked to the bathroom to try a new dress.

_'Shit, now she thinks that I like her brother'_ She thought. But Jenny also said that she made him nervous. Maybe it was a sign, or maybe she just was speculating. Suddenly she wanted him to go so bad. She could make Dan uncomfortable, so she maybe could take advantage of it.

After about one our of trying dresses, Jenny finally decided to put a beautiful red dress with a pair of white Loboutin shoes, she looked so beautiful, like an angel, of course thanks to Serena's help. On the other hand, Serena chose a white dress that fit perfectly with her silver jewelery. She had silver heels and her hair was more beautiful than ever. They both looked stunning. Little J was really excited, her first UES party. Serena was looking forward to see Dan. This was going to be an interesting night for everyone.

After a while they walked downstairs and saw everything ready, her mother fixing the last details. Eric was helping her with the drinks. Then, one hour later people started to arrive, just as every typical UES reunion. Jenny started to talk to everyone like crazy, waiting for an approval sign from Serena once in a while to see if she was doing right. Rufus has already arrived in a black tuxedo, meeting new people and talking about his old life in Brooklyn and how he could afford his new life style. But Dan wasn't there, and Serena started to get impatient.

Did he arrived? I wanna know everything! - B Blair knew about Serena's plan. She was, after all, Serena's best friend.

He hasn't. Getting bored - S

You know what, forget about it. He's here - S

Finally, Dan arrived. He was wearing a black tuxedo, like his father, but with a white shirt and a black tie. He had shaved and everything. At least it looked like he wanted to be there. _'He looks good, good job Humphrey_'. He went straight looking for his father or his sister, it looked like he did not wanted to talk to anyone but them. When looking around to find them he found that the blond girl was staring at him. They stared at each other for what it felt like an hour. "Wow" he murmured. She looked beautiful. She really did. he had the most ridiculous face when he saw her, she was different. But she could not find out that he thought that, so he made his move. Again, he smiled, and winked. He was the player after all, so he had to do his signature. But he was shocked when he saw her reaction. The last days she ignored him and looked away, but tonight a little smile appeared on her lips. She smiled him back. A subtle but a sexy smile. Wow.

The party kept going. Serena and Dan were usually looking at each other, but that was it. He was with his father, and she was a lot of time with Jenny or Eric. Occasionally she was chatting with her mother's friends. She went to the bathroom with Jenny. They stayed there for four or five minutes, and when thew came downstairs a little surprise was expecting Serena. Carter Baizen arrived. Oh boy,  
this wasn't going to be a quiet evening.

Serena tried to avoid Carter as much as she could, but he saw her._'Damn' _He approached at her.

"Nice to see your beautiful face again, S" Carter murmured in her ear while touching her cheek with his hand

"What do you want, Carter?" Serena said. Instead of answering he took her hand. She moved and tried to leave.

"Oh, are you trying to play a game? You know I like it, S"

"Stop calling me S, Carter. Why are you here?"

He started to grab her waist "What, didn't you miss me? I thought you missed me when we were in my bed and -"

"Stop it Carter. It was a mistake, no one has to know." She whispered, looking anywhere but his eyes. The memories came again, she regretted it so much. She felt like crying in that moment.

"Well, if you don't want the world to know I need a bribe, S." And he grabbed her leg.

"Don't touch me." Serena said in a strong voice, but making sure no one else listened

"We both want it, S. Don't try to act like you are the good one."

And when he was about to grab her face and kiss her they both heard a male voice "Did you not hear her? Stop it"

Carter turned around started to laugh. "Dan Humphrey, well well, can't say that I saw this one coming."

"C'mon man. Just leave her alone"

"So she is you new toy? Good choice man, she can turn into a beast if she wants to" He winked at Serena and touched her cheek once again. And that's when the unexpected came. Dan pushed Carter, and his eyes looked like he was ready to punch him in the face. He defended her. Wait, he defended her? Everything happened so fast.

Serena apologized to everyone in the room. When Dan pushed Carter all the attention was on them. "He tripped with him, it was an accident. He's fine, right Carter?"

"Yes, it is. Continue with the party, please." He screamed, sounding mad. "Better leave the lovely couple alone. You are made for each other" And he went straight into the elevator, eyes locked with Serena's until the elevator's door closed.

After that everything was really awkward. Too much has happened in the last hour. In the last five minutes. Everything was crazy. They didn't looked at each other. Maybe she was supposed to say thanks, at least. But she didn't. maybe she was childish, but what was she supposed to do? She needed to get out of Dan's sight, and quickly. She needed a drink, so she walked to the bar very fast.

She went straight to the bartender. "Can you give me a scotch, please?"

"Uh, tough night right?" She nodded.

"You have no idea."

"Make that two, please" That voice. She turned around and saw Dan. She looked around, trying to avoid his eyes. She was always so confident. Why did his brown eyes intimidated her?

"Well well, guess Serena van der Woodsen has a dark past"

It passed a long silence before she answered. Instead, the bartender served the two drinks, Serena drank it on one shot.

"I didn't need you to defend me" She said, not looking back, but knowing he was looking at her.

"But Carter Baizen? I never pictured you with him. Looks like before you were with the good guys you liked the bad guys."

"Why did you defend me?"

"I'm a gentleman. When I see a girl in a rush I go to help." He laughed to himself, but Serena listened. He can be cute. "Also, I did not want to see Carter Baizen in front of my house."

"Well, thank you. You didn't had to do that, but thanks" An awkward silence followed Serena's words. Finally she decided to look at him, feeling a little weird "You know Dan, we are neighbours. Our fathers are friends, our brothers are friends. So we have to eventually get along. We should start again." When she finally looked straight at his eyes he felt something in his chest. And Serena was meaning those words, they had to get along someday.

"No we don't"

"Yes, we do. Besides, I can help you to get a girl from this party. I don't know you that much, but I know you like girls a little bit too much."

"Well, it seems like you know everything you need to. Dan Humphrey, really nice to meet you Miss van der Woodsen." He gave Serena a handshake.

Jenny was on the other side of the room, watching them. She just smiled to herself and kept talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry because I haven't updated this story for weeks now. I've been very busy with college and stuff, I'm really sorry guys. This chapter is really short but it's needed for some of the ideas that I have on my mind. Please review, suggestions are welcome :)**

* * *

The week after the party was pretty quiet between them, they bumped into each other on the hall and waved, but that was it. It wasn't exactly the best neighbors relationship, but the plan was kinda working. And it could have gone worst, so Serena was grateful that this was her new relationship with Dan.

She told Blair about that night. Serena didn't want to tell her about Dan protecting her but it was Blair. She trusted her, and the most important, she hoped she wouldn't tell Nate. But again, that did not come out so well.

She went out a couple of times with Nate, Blair and Chuck. Her old friends. She felt like they could talk about anything. They were sitting on Chuck's lounge drinking and having fun, of course talking and laughing like they always did. Blair and Chuck were wasted, and Serena was starting to feel a little dizzy. Nate was also drinking a lot.

- I think we're the closest version of what you can call a prince. You are lucky. - Chuck said between laughs.

- I will defend you if someone comes to bother you, but of course I have to get my reward, if you know what I mean. - Nate giggled. And Serena started to kiss him, when she heard her friend saying the most inappropriate thing ever.

- Naaaatie, Serena needed you with Carter Baizen. Remember S? Be careful the next time - Blair said without thinking twice. Serena interrupted her with her hand and Blair started to laugh, and so did Chuck, with no reason. They were really drunk. Nate took Serena to a side.

- What the hell is she talking about Serena. Carter Baizen?

- It's nothing Nate. She's drunk, I'll explain to you later.

- TELL HIM ABOUT THIIIIIIS OTHEEER GUUUUY. - Blair screamed. What was that?

- This other guy? Serena is there something I need to know?

- Later babe. Later. - And Serena took advantage of his level of alcohol and started to kiss him making him forget about everything. But she started to remember. Dan protecting her.

Oh no, this was bad. She was thinking about other guy when she was kissing his boyfriend. _'Too many glasses of alcohol' _she thought. Nate eventually forgot about the conversation because of Serena.

Only two types of people tell (or think) the truth: kids and drunk people. In this case, what was the truth?

* * *

Even though the conversation they had, Serena was not really in the mood of talking with Dan every single day, especially after her last night thoughts. She was not sticking to the plan, it was going so wrong. Dan was affecting her and she didn't knew anything about him. She was supposed to find out something about him and that was it. But with Jenny coming in and out of Van der Woodsen's apartment and Rufus and Lilly getting along Serena and Dan had to see each other and talk, and she had to find the way to be chill around Dan. In one of those little dinners that their parents were starting to plan every day Dan sat down next to Serena. She tried not to look nervous so she checked her cellphone constantly, even though no one was texting her. But she had to look interesting, so she wrote 9 or 10 texts to Blair. She didn't get any answer but she knew Blair was checking the messages so the next one was important.

You almost make me tell Nate about Dan.

And just when she was sending the message Dan interrupted.

-I thought you meant what you said in the welcome party.

-What do you mean?- she answered, while she quickly closed her phone making sure Dan didn't see the text.

- You said that we were going to talk eventually.

- And so we are.. Beside I got you that brunette from the party. Are you still seeing her?

- Serena, babe, I can tell you don't know me. I thought you did, well, a little.

Babe? That had to be the lamest way of getting her attention. It was weird.

- Dan, please don't call me babe.

- I'm sorry, is that too awkward? - Silence. - Guess the only people who can call you that way are boyfriends.

- What are you talking about?

He pointed to her cellphone, she had a text from Nate.

"Busy with that douche again? Call me when you're done babe, xx"

- I'm guessing I'm the douche, eh? - Serena looked down embarrassed, but laughed because they both knew Nate was talking about him.

- Actually I'm surprised he didn't use a stronger word - He smiled to Serena. _'Beautiful smile'_ she thought, and she stared at his mouth for more than it should be.

- What, do I have something wrong in my mouth? - He pointed and winked. Serena was blushed. He was realising that he had an effect on Serena. That was absolutely not the plan so she tried to change the subject.

- So you said you wanted to talk more with me? I have an idea. What if we go out for a movie?.

- Just the two of us? Nah. Boring. - Douche. Just like Nate said. - But you know what would be a good idea? A double date. You and your 'babe' - he said in a mocking tone - me and some girl.

Serena looked shocked. What? A double date? This wasn't a good idea.

- Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you and Nate are not exactly best friends.

He ignored her. - So, are you telling him or should I? -He took her cellphone and started to write.

"Wanna go on a double date babe? xx"

- I can't believe you're such a douche. Nate was right.

- Thursday. 8. Got it?

She just nodded. That was their only conversation on the evening.

It was Sunday. She wouldn't have imagined, not even in her craziest dreams, everything that was going to happen before the double date.


End file.
